elevator_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Elevators in EightyEight@Kasablanka Tower 1
There are Schindler elevators in EightyEight@Kasablanka Tower 1. Elevator specifications Main low-rise elevators General *Manufacturer: PT. Berca Schindler Lifts *Type: Passenger *Model: 3300 AP MRL *Number of elevator banks: 2 *Year installed: 2012 *Year commissioned: 2012 *Floors served: 1''', 3, 5, 6 (4 floors) *Capacity: **Number of person: 13 **Maximum load: 1000 kg *Drive type: Traction *Current maintenance company: PT. Berca Schindler Lifts Accessibility *Accessibility for wheelchair: Good *Accessibility for impaired person: Poor *Additional car operating panel for wheelchair: None *Braille on buttons: None *Automated voice guidance: Yes Additional information *Ranking: 6.5 out of 10 *Exterior door system: Automatic *Inner door system: Automatic *Door safety system: Sensors *Hall floor indicator type: Digital segmented *Hall lanterns type: Null *Car floor indicator type: Digital segmented *Chimes/bells: Yes *Usage for: Passenger *Current status: In service *Photography: Not allowed *Filming difficulty: Medium Main mid-rise elevators General *Manufacturer: PT. Berca Schindler Lifts *Type: Passenger *Model: 7000 with Miconic 10 destination dispatch *Number of elevator banks: 4 *Year installed: 2012 *Year commissioned: 2012 *Floors served: '''1, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22 (15 floors) *Capacity: **Number of person: 24 **Maximum load: 1600 kg *Drive type: Traction *Current maintenance company: PT. Berca Schindler Lifts Accessibility *Accessibility for wheelchair: Good *Accessibility for impaired person: Poor *Additional car operating panel for wheelchair: None *Braille on buttons: None *Automated voice guidance: Yes Additional information *Ranking: 9 out of 10 *Exterior door system: Automatic *Inner door system: Automatic *Door safety system: Sensors *Hall floor indicator type: Null *Hall lanterns type: Null *Car floor indicator type: LCD and LED Dot-Matrix *Chimes/bells: None *Usage for: Passenger *Current status: In service *Photography: Not allowed *Filming difficulty: Medium Main high-rise elevators General *Manufacturer: PT. Berca Schindler Lifts *Type: Passenger *Model: 7000 with Miconic 10 destination dispatch *Number of elevator banks: 4 *Year installed: 2012 *Year commissioned: 2012 *Floors served: 1''', 23, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39 (16 floors) *Capacity: **Number of person: 24 **Maximum load: 1600 kg *Drive type: Traction *Current maintenance company: PT. Berca Schindler Lifts Accessibility *Accessibility for wheelchair: Good *Accessibility for impaired person: Poor *Additional car operating panel for wheelchair: None *Braille on buttons: None *Automated voice guidance: Yes Additional information *Ranking: 9 out of 10 *Exterior door system: Automatic *Inner door system: Automatic *Door safety system: Sensors *Hall floor indicator type: Null *Hall lanterns type: Null *Car floor indicator type: LCD + LED Dot-Matrix *Chimes/bells: None *Usage for: Passenger *Current status: In service *Photography: Not allowed *Filming difficulty: Medium Parking elevators General *Manufacturer: Toshiba *Type: Passenger *Number of elevator banks: 2 *Year installed: 2012 *Year commissioned: 2012 *Floors served: B3, B2, B1, LG, '''G, UG, 1 (7 floors) *Capacity: **Number of person: 17 **Maximum load: 1150 kg *Drive type: Traction *Current maintenance company: Toshiba Accessibility *Accessibility for wheelchair: Good *Accessibility for impaired person: Poor *Additional car operating panel for wheelchair: None *Braille on buttons: None *Automated voice guidance: None Additional information *Ranking: 7 out of 10 *Exterior door system: Automatic *Inner door system: Automatic *Door safety system: Bumpers *Hall floor indicator type: LED Dot-Matrix *Hall lanterns type: Null *Car floor indicator type: LED Dot-Matrix *Chimes/bells: Yes *Usage for: Passenger *Current status: In service *Photography: Not allowed *Filming difficulty: Medium Service elevator To be added See also *Elevators in EightyEight@Kasablanka Tower 2 Category:Elevators in Jakarta